Beautiful Dawn
by RiYuYami
Summary: After feeling like no one wants him and that he was just dead weight, Yami tries to kill himself, only to be stopped by Kaiba who tries to get the idea of death out of Yami's mind. Prideshipping yaoi attemted suicides OOC Yami
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YGO.

--

--

_I'm sorry._

_I'm very sorry for everything that has happened between you and me. I know I can not repair the damage I have caused to you, but I want you to know that I love you all very much and that I will never harm you all again._

_-Yami_

--

I placed the pen down and looked out my window. It was raining again. Both outside and inside. The inside rain is from that liquid in my eyes that can not be stopped. I just don't belong. This world is not right for me.

Everything is not the way I was born to know. I'm not use to it and I might never understand it. Yugi and the others adapt easily because this is their life time, not mine. Mine was in Egypt three thousand years ago. They don't need me now. I don't have to save anyone.

…

What a lovely night.

I think I'll go and kill my self.

I know I won't be missed. No one will care. I'm just a shadow to them all. I am…

Nothing…

I open the door and I can hear my aibou laughing with his friends. **HIS** friends not mine. I don't own anything here, I'm borrowing from Yugi. Everything I own, it was and is still his. I lay the note on my bed and went out the window.

--

I walked in silence in the early waking moments of the day, I knew the fastest way for the end was through the park so I cut through it by scaling the gate and walked on. What caught me by surprise was a butterfly that landed on my out-stretched finger.

A butterfly in late autumn?

Strange.

I look at the little blue insect. Should I kill it or let it go? I lift it above my head and it flies off into the foggy horizon, with that done with I continue onward.

Why I let it live, is because it would die in the cold but I must let nature take care of that for me, I will not kill it, but myself…

Well, now that is a much different story.

Heh.

I continued to walk through the dew covered grass of the early morning thinking over everything. I saved the world, I kept it safe. I even gave up my own soul to save everyone, only to be trapped in the hell-hole of an item for three millennium, without so much of a simple thank you or you did great. No, not once. People just continued on with life as if nothing ever happened.

What a bunch of fucks.

I finally left the park and no one was around. Perfect. No one to stop me.

I walked another few minutes and came upon the Domino Bridge; many people had jumped from it, 12 to be exact, which means I'll be number 13. I walked to the middle of the bridge and walked to the right railing and began to climb upon it, hanging onto the lamp post to balance myself.

I look down at the water and then at the sunrise. Tears begin to stream down my face as I smile for no reason. To die with a simple smile, how nice. This is such a lovely morning.

A beautiful dawn.

I wipe my eyes as I hear a car come to a stop a short distance away.

No one can stop me. I let go of the pole and get ready to dive into an icy cold coffin.

"YAMI!"

What the deuce? I'm not falling, in fact, I've stopped moving. Something or someone has my shirt. I turn my head, only to find cold-blue eyes fully of worry looking at me. Kaiba? He's holding on to me?

"Yami! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Trying to kill your self?!" He screamed at me.

"That's the jest of it, yes. I am trying to die Kaiba and if you don't mind, I would like it if you let me continue."

The next thing I know is that he pulls me to his chest. "Like hell I'm going to do that Yami. Suicide is one of the easiest and worse ways to die and I'm not just going to let someone die in front of me… again."

I blinked. What did he mean by 'again' did he watch someone die?

I pushed away from, though I some what missed the warmth.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to live if there was something or someone who would help me when I need it, but no one will because they think I can handle everything on my own because I seem to always have the world's problems on my shoulders. That and a little gratitude once in a while, but people are always so wrapped up in their own little universe so there is no need for the likes of me to be around to bother them because I have a strong doubt that the world does not need me for anything else because now I am just dead weight."

"Is that all? Do you really think that is why you should die?"

I simply nodded and started to walk away. But he grabbed my wrist. "Yami, you are going to stay with me until this suicide idea leaves your silly little head. And I'm sure you must have written a note explaining that you would be gone forever."

I looked into his eyes, how could he have known that? Maybe Kaiba really is as smart as they say he is. He pulls me over to his car, which was the one that stopped. I didn't complain I just followed him for reasons beyond those that I can understand. I got in the passenger's side while Kaiba sat in the driver's and he drove off.

--

Review or I push **you** off the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

--

Damn it! Why would he even revert to killing himself!? Wasn't it about three… no, four months ago when he was able to make a body for him self and now look at what he was going to do to it! He went and tried to kill himself. What an idiot! Clearly Yami, you have no brain underneath that spiky head of yours. You are dumber then the mutt! Great, this means he has to stay with me because those nitwits he calls friends might think he's dead now.

… God I would pay half my money just to see them crying.

HA!

As I drive down the road as it begins to rain a bit again I take a glance at the other boy in my car. Yami, he seems like he is in his own little world with no one to talk to but himself. Maybe I should bother him by jamming him in the side. Nah, I'll do something when I come to the next stop.

Here we go.

ERRCH!

SWACK!

"OWW! What the hell Kaiba?!" Yami glared at me after he slammed his head into the dashboard. Heh, that was fun.

"You needed that for trying to kill yourself."

"Go to hell Kaiba."

"Already there."

After that little moment, we continue to drive in silence until Yami pops a simple question. "By the way, where are we headed?"

I turned to him. "We are headed for my summer home. I usually head there around this time of year."

Yami looked puzzled. "But summer is over Kaiba. It's almost winter."

"I know, but it's in the mountains and it's where I go to be alone and see the snow that isn't ruined by people, pets, and automobiles."

Actually that's true. I love snow and I use to throw rocks and other hard items at any child who came near perfect snow, but then cars would drive by and ruin it and then the kids would take advantage of it when I turned my back to them. Once again, Yami was lost in thought as we came to the place. It was smaller then the mansion but it was still roomy.

I got out and Yami followed me to the trunk of my car as I pulled out three clothes bags and a cooler full of some basic foods until I went to the store. And that's when Yami and I noticed something.

Yami had only one set of clothing.

"Umm… what will I wear while I'm here Kaiba…?" Yami blushed when he looked at his feet. He and I both knew why he had no other clothing.

"You really were not prepared to even think of a back up plan incase suicide didn't work for you did ya Yami?"

"Nope."

"Then that means you will have to wear my clothing until we go to town. Now grab the cooler and follow me." I picked up my bags easily and watched in amusement as Yami dragged the heavy cooler to the front door, cussing in what could be ancient Egyptian. "Need any help Pharaoh?" I asked with a smirk. He just gave me an angry pout.

"Not from you." He hmphed and finally got to the front door as I unlocked it. Yami gasped as he looked around at all the expensive items in the house from what he could see, I'm not surprised though. He hasn't lived in the lap of luxury for over three thousand years and had only been to a Kaiba Mansion once and that was because I forced him, Yugi, and Jounouchi to come the day before Death-T. I shudder at the memory of THAT dark chapter of my already shadowed life.

"So what do you think? It's not as great as my other place but it's still nice, right?" I ask. He turned to me with a smile. "This is a very nice place, I just feel a little happier here for some reason, but what are you going to do?" He spoke with a shrug of his shoulders as he poked at a statue of a green dragon I had near the door way. What? So I like other dragons aside from the Blue-Eyes.

I turned and started to walk up the stairs to my bed room. "Yami, go take that cooler to the kitchen. I'll go and see if I can find something for you to wear for tonight alright?"

He nodded and grabbed to cooler and began to drag it to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and continued upstairs.

--

Stupid Kaiba, making me take this bulky thing. He should do this, the ass and then he slammed my head into the dashboard! How rude is that?!

But still… he is letting me stay here for a while…

As I dropped the heavy container onto the kitchen floor I leaned against the counter to catch my breath.

And then I noticed the knife rack…

Something came over me…

I reached out and grabbed the largest blade and brought it to my wrist and then…

--

I finally found something Yami could wear. I have no idea where this red shirt came from, but that is that last time Mokuba helps me pack. As I leave the room I hear a loud scream and a thump and a clank come from the kitchen.

"Yami?!" I drop the shirt and run in, only to see Yami on the floor with a small puddle of blood coming from his right wrist as he held it in pain; I also notice the butcher knife. I run over to him and lift him up and run to the bath room as tears streamed down his face. I place him in the tub and as I try to remove his left hand, he only holds on tighter. "NO!" He screamed.

"Yami, you have to let me see the wound…"

"NO! Let me bleed in peace!" He looked at me with dark red, hollow eyes. I slap him in the back of the head and his eyes seemed to be normal again. I pull his hand back and see the cut. "Don't worry, if I bandage it up right now and get it cleaned, it won't get infected." As I took out a first aid kit and began to work on fixing him up I look at him as he tried and failed to stop tears from coming down his face.

"Tell me Yami, why did you cut yourself?" I asked softly as I sprayed his wrist with a healing medication. He winced and turned to me as he hiccupped. "Something came over me again and I had a strange need to cut myself." As I wrapped the bandages around his wrist I picked him up and placed him on my bed.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and clean up the blood and don't do anything stupid okay?" I commended. He nodded and I left.

I walked downstairs and started the task of cleaning the blood off the floor and knife. I'm not sure if I should blame the little guy, but he brought this on himself.

--

After cleaning the kitchen and putting the food and other items away I walked back into my room with the shirt and noticed Yami was asleep on the bed. But there was something… different about him. When he sleeps, it seems like he has no problems. His muscles are relaxed and he doesn't have a stern face like he normally does. Right now he looks like a little boy.

I start to poke him in the side and hear a few soft giggles come from him. A-HA! A weakness in the King of Games! He is the ticklish type! I start to tickle him and he wakes up laughing up a storm. "Kaiba! (Heh-heh!) What (HA!) are you (HAHAHA!) doing?!"

"Waking you. Now come one, let's get some dinner." I'm guessing that he has not eaten a thing since yesterday and neither have I. Right on cue, both of our stomachs growled. Yami stopped laughing and got up, careful not to do anything to his wrist. He looked at it with a look of distress and walked off before me as I watched him.

After we had finished a meal of macaroni (Yami's choice) we sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. "Is this there anything on at all?" I moaned as, from what I could tell, most night time television was crap. Yami seemed to be dozing off again as he didn't notice me talking. In fact, he fell onto my arm and was softly breathing as he slept. I picked him up after turning off the television and placed in on the bed in the room next to mine, noting that he was wearing the red shirt that I was letting him borrow.

I smile and walk out of the room headed toward my own sleep.

--

Review or get slammed into the dashboard.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

--

The sun's powerful rays hit my eyes as I groaned, wanting to sleep longer. But that's when I noticed that I was in a very soft bed that was not like my other one. With a start I sat up, feeling pain shoot through my right wrist. I looked and saw it was bandaged up, I remembered that Kaiba had kept me from killing my self… twice and was allowing me to stay in his winter home.

I have to admit, he is being nice to me but normally he hates my guts and vise versa… well… actually, I never hated Kaiba. He reminds me so much of my past lover, Seth. Still, I had problems with Kaiba in the past, but it seems he has turned a new leaf, well, for me at least. He still hates my friends and stuff; I don't think that will ever change in him.

Maybe, if he keeps being kind to me, we might actually become friends with each other, and then maybe I might actually have something to live for a while.

Maybe…

I jump out of bed and the pajama pants that Kaiba let me borrow started to fall and I caught them. "Oh crap!" I spoke to my self as I had to tighten them around the waist with the string again and then I had to roll up the bottoms. I leave the room and see that Kaiba's door is open. I walk in to see him and I almost broke out laughing at him.

There he was, the great and widely feared CEO of the world's greatest company, sleeping with the sheets off the bed, his hair in a style like mine, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and his shirt lifted up to reveal his thin, smooth, stomach. He turned over and mumbled something about a giraffe in a suit not being allowed to eat tea cups.

As soon as I was out of ear shot of him, I laughed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of us. Hey, I can cook, I like doing that. Yugi told me I was fantastic at it. I opened the fridge and took out some eggs, ham, and bacon.

I took notice to the blender and pulled out some milk, frozen strawberries, and bananas. I then removed a bunch of ice and placed those in a baggy.

I found a hammer and smashed the ice and placed that in the blender and started to get breakfast ready.

--

I awoke to the smell of something tasty. I stood up and yawned and waked to Yami's room to see that he was not in there. "Is he making something to eat?" I asked myself and walked into the kitchen to see him busy at work. It looks like he finished making scrambled eggs with ham, bacon and fruit smoothies. He didn't notice me until I was an inch behind him. He turned and screamed in surprise.

"KAIBA! Don't do that!" He glared at me with a pout. I smirked at him and placed my hand on the small of his back, but he didn't react to that. "So, you're making breakfast?"

He nodded and handed me a plate. "This is yours. And I don't know if you like strawberry banana smoothies but if you don't want it…" I stopped him by placing a finger to his lips.

"It's fine." I informed him. I took my food and walked to the table and started to eat. OH MY GOD! He can COOK! This is great. I noticed that he was smiling at me. "I see that you like my food." He laughed. I laughed at him in a mocking tone and went back to eating, noting that Yami was slowly eating his. "What's up Yami?"

He blinked and looked up. "Oh… it's just that I wonder what my friends are doing, do they know I'm gone or something, or did they just forget me after reading the note and not give a damn." He sighed.

I shook my head. "They probably do miss you, but they might think you're doing something and could come back or something like that. I don't know and frankly I don't care about those morons you call friends." I looked up to see a few tears come from Yami's eyes. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Sorry Yami, I didn't mean to…" He stopped me.

"It's not that, it's just that this whole thing that is going on in my life. My sudden urge to just die, the tachi becoming distant of me, not being use to this time period, and then dueling just doesn't seem like fun any more. I also don't have a real life in this place and the only person who has even given any notice to me for about two weeks is you Seto…"

He sighed and I rubbed is back, I did noticed that he called me Seto and not Kaiba, but I didn't say a thing.

--

After my little episode, which I have no idea why I broke down, I sat on the couch just flipping through the channels and Kaiba was upstairs in his office working or something. I was bored and had nothing to do, maybe Kaiba would play with me for a bit.

It's just so lonely in this house and Kaiba told me that Mokuba was at a boarding school near, which is why he is not here, but he would be coming by this weekend.

Stupid Tuesdays. I got off the couch and walk up the stairs to Kaiba's study.

I knocked on the door and heard him say I could come in. I walked in to see him typing at his laptop at top speed and not noticing me even as I sat in front of him. He didn't look up but he still spoke to me.

"Is there something that you want Yami?"

"Seto, will you play with me?"

His typing stopped and he blinked, he turned to look at me and I swore that he had a pink tint to his cheeks. Was he blushing? OH! What I said could mean more than what I intended! I started blushing myself.

"What… what do you mean Yami?"

"Well, I have nothing to do and I was wondering if you had any games that we could play." I blushed deeper as I avoided his gaze. I heard him stand up and he placed his hand on the small of my back again and walked me out of the room and toward the hall closet. He opened it and pulled out a few board games and handed them to me.

"Let's play. The one who loses the most has dish duty." He smirked at me.

--

"I WIN AGAIN!"

I growled, I guess this is why he will always be Yu-Gi-Oh, that ass. Great, this means I'm stuck doing the dishes tonight. Oh well, at least it means I can be in the kitchen with him tonight. After we had finished playing games for about four hours we got up and stretched and Yami walked toward the phone.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned and blushed.

"Well, I want to order a pizza. And plus, because of you being nice to me I don't want you to go through with washing the dishes tonight." He smiled softly and I think I might have blushed.

Well, we did get the pizza and we watched a movie called _Children of Men_, and I have to say, it was a very good movie and it made a good point about the future. Yami seemed captivated in it until it finished and he sighed. "Poor Theo and Key, he died and she was almost killed so many times." He stood up and headed up stairs, telling me he was going to go and get a bath.

I cleaned up the living room and after I finished straitening up, I heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. 'What is he up to now?' I thought as I walked up there only to find Yami, naked, and under deep water with only a few bubbles coming out of his open mouth. I yank him out and slap him across the face to wake him up.

Again, I saw his blank dead eyes until they changed to their normal selves and Yami started to sob.

"What were you doing!? Did you try to drown?!" I screamed at him. Yami flinched and nodded as more tears came down his face. He looked at me.

"I don't know what happened and I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He got out of the tub and just held me as he sobbed. I wanted to hug him, just to comfort him but he was wet… and naked. "Yami, its not your fault, it is hard to get over something like this but you can't let your urges control you. You had me scared for a second there. And I'm sorry for raising my voice at you like that. Come on, let's get you dried off. You need some sleep."

The small monarch nodded and allowed me to clean him off, being careful to not look down at him like that. I never noticed Yami's form like this before. Normally he looks proud and strong, as well as covered in leather. But now, he was thin, small framed and had rich tan skin all over him. He actually looked smaller then he normally does (must be the boots that add the height excluding the hair) but he also looked like a kid with his unusual crimson eyes and child-like looks. His hair was soft to the touch (I always thought that it was hard from gel or something but it was natural for it to stand up.) and he smelt of cinnamon. I gave him his clothing when we entered his bedroom and after he was dressed he got under the covers.

"Good night Yami, and if you need to talk about anything, just tell me okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes "Good night Seto…" I heard him speak as I left. I walked out and the only thing going through my mind was; 'Am I going soft?'

--

Review or I'll push you into something.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been going back to YGO for some strange reason and its driving me NUTS

Sorry about the lack of updates to those on Deviant Art, on there it has been since November when I last updated.

Anyway, I do not own YGO.

--

Beautiful Dawn

Chapter Four

--

I blinked opened my eyes, when did I get back in my bed? I looked around and saw that the digital clock read that it was four in the morning. Memories of what happened before came to my mind and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why did I try to die again… what's wrong with me…"

I looked at the door and decided to get out of bed, to many thoughts were running through my mind and one was, get in Kaiba's bed. Which is odd since my bed was nice and I didn't want to bother Kaiba, but my feet had led me to his door. I opened it slowly and I saw that he was sitting on his bed with a cell phone.

He didn't notice me as he spoke softly into it, most likely for the reason of not waking me up, in another language. He finished a moment later and turned to see me still at the door. "Yami? What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep, can sleep with you?"

He blinked and gave me look. "Why?"

"I dunno…" I really don't know why at all since my mind never made up a reason. He sighed and pulled back a part of the covers. "Get in." He spoke as he got under and moved to one side.

I crawled in, a little worried at first, but then I just snuggled in and closed my eyes, listening to Kaiba's slow breathing which meant he was out already. I smiled and relaxed and went out myself.

--

My internal alarm clock went off as I woke up at seven sharp. I turned over and my arm brushed against something warm, and this thing was breathing. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a tan colored face with tri-color hair.

Holy shit when did he get here?

I racked my brain for a reason and remembered that after my little phone call, Yami came in for no reason and asked to get into my bed. I still don't know why I let him though. Yami must have some strange thing on me or what ever; lately I've been letting him get away with things, except killing himself which I must put a stop to.

But looking at him like this was odd, normally Yami was so… game faced, he always looked ready for something and yet while he slept his face seemed to change to that of an innocent child, he is like two sides of the same coin when like this. Makes me wonder, but what also makes me wonder is why his friends have been ignoring him.

Normally the little group of idiots, excluding Yami and Yugi since I can't consider them to be stupid, was always together and was always blabbing about friendship and all that bull shit but to think that they had been distant from the former pharaoh is making me reconsider them to be the kinda group that sticks together.

Maybe seeing him being normal and not trying to save the world has caused a change of mind for them and that he is now like everyone else.

I guess that could be a reason.

He also said that dueling was meaningless to him, which is pretty much what he is known for. I know I haven't dueled him in a while since I've been busy with recent projects for Kaiba Land and I know Yami doesn't duel just anyone, he looks for someone who can give him a challenge.

I guess I fit the bill right there now don't I?

But he also said he doesn't belong in this time period. That's right, his soul is three thousand years old and he use to only take over Yugi to duel or play a certain game, so he barely knows much about the world of today. I think he might have picked up a thing or two from Yugi and he grandfather when he was with them, but I think he doesn't know a lot of today's technological advances.

I guess I've got a lot to do for Yami…

"Hmm…"

I looked to see that Yami was moving slightly closer, and by slightly closer I mean that he was now resting his head on my chest. Well, I can't say that I was expecting this. He seemed comfortable where he was and being asleep he didn't know where he was, I listened to his calm breathing as he nuzzled his head slightly into my shirt.

What do I do? Do I move him so I can get up or do I just let him rest? The latter won since he wrapped his arms around my waist. I really wish he wasn't doing this, but he seemed so peaceful like this and I can't push him off because he might fall of the bed and he might get hurt, as if he hadn't been hurt enough. I sighed and scowled since I would really like to get up right now since I wanted so coffee.

But thank some God my prayers were answered when Yami woke up. I saw his glazed red eyes look up at me through heavy eyelids. He blinked and still seemed to be out of it. "Seto… is that you?" I nodded and he looked down and noticed how his head and arms were.

"Why am I sleeping on you…?"

"Because people do crazy things in their sleep now get up or I'm doing it myself." I frowned at him. I watched as he sat up and yawned in a slightly cute fashion… I did not just think that. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Aren't you going to get up?" He asked softly with a bit of a smug look on his face. "Or are you going to keep staring at me?"

I frowned and got out of bed, smacking the back of his head as I headed toward the bathroom to get dressed.

--

I sat at the table in the kitchen, nursing the warm coffee I had just made. It has been two days since I went into Kaiba's room. We never talked about it but I kept thinking about it, I don't know for sure if he did but you can never tell with Kaiba around. Right now he is off to pick up Mokuba to have him spend the weekend here; Kaiba told me that he would not tell his brother that I was here until he got home.

He wanted me here as a surprise.

But I think I was the one who was surprised when I saw Mokuba enter the kitchen with a smile that could rival that of Yugi's. "Yami! Oh wow, I didn't know you were here!" He then placed his finger to his chin and had a think face on. "Hmm, I didn't know Seto was into the small, dark, a tan type."

"MOKUBA!"

I jumped and turned to see Kaiba blushing slightly from what Mokuba had said, making us both laugh.

"Look Mokuba, Yami's only here to get away from the morons he calls friends and to clear his mind. But since you're here now, he can annoy you."

"Hey! Just for that, I'm not making you jack crap from dinner." I stuck my tongue out at the CEO who glared.

"It was a joke Yami, for all I know we are both going to be bothered by this guy here." He pointed to the smirking little brother. I only rolled my eyes and took a drink off coffee, which Kaiba seemed to notice for the first time and went to go and get himself one.

"So," Mokuba started as he took a seat in front of me. "Yami, why are you here?" I looked into those large grey eyes, how the hell do I explain to a kid that I'm suicidal at the most unpredictable moments, or that I'm depressed because my friends don't care for me, or that life in this century is a living hell for me.

"Just as your brother explained, I was stressed and needed to get away from Yugi and the gang." That was pretty much it in a nut shell, excluding my little issues that have taken over my brain at times. It seemed the Mokuba believed me and ran off to play video games, saying that he was happy I was here to keep Kaiba company.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a seat where Mokuba had been. He looked at me and smirked slightly. "Nice job, using the same excuse I did. Now if you want the lie to keep working, I suggest that you avoid killing yourself for the next three days." Kaiba took a sip of his drink as he pointed to my wrist.

I had removed the bandage last night and now there was a thin pale scar where I had cut my skin. I glared at him and took a drink. "I know that moron, and I'm sorry if the urge comes up at the most unexpected times. My mind is more fucked up then a twenty dollar whore."

"You are aware that we are going to have to put an end to that as soon as we can Yami. Its really starting to piss me off more then it scares me and its scares me a lot."

"You… you were scared?" I raised an eyebrow at this and Kaiba gave me a dark look.

"Of course I was, it's not everyday that someone you know tries to off themselves when they know perfectly well that another person is in the house with them. Yami, you are really screwed up in that spiky head of yours and I really don't want to see you die."

"I guess, if I die then a lot of people are going to be sad…"

"That's looking at it through one's emotional view, but think of it in a rational way. We humans are born everyday, just as we die everyday. But when we die, we die and sure people will miss us but that's not going to stop the world from turning. We are insignificant things trying to survive as long as we can. But for those who cared about you when you were alive, when you die it seems like the world has stopped turning for them. When you die, people will be sad and do you want your aibou to be sad? I didn't think so."

I looked at him, letting everything sink in. "Oh Ra… what have I done… aibou must be so scared now, I was his other half and now he thinks I'm dead…" I placed my hands to my eyes, trying to chock back a sob. "I'm such a fool… Aibou must hate me now… he'll never forgive me if I return now… it's been almost a week…"

"Yami…" I looked up to see Kaiba giving me a slightly worried look. "Listen, if I call Yugi and have him come here to prove that you are indeed alive, will you allow me to help you through this whole thing for you?" I nodded and he stood up, leaving the kitchen so I can be alone with my thoughts.

--

Sitting at my desk, I listened to the phone ringing on the other side, waiting for someone to pick up the damn thing. I heard a click and then a voice that sounded worried.

"H-hello?"

"Mouto, is that you?" I asked, having to make sure just in case.

"Kaiba? Damn, I thought you were Yami…"

"Yeah, I wish!" I said in a sarcastic tone and went down to business. "Alright Yugi listen up and listen good because I don't like repeating my self, makes me sound like a broken record. Okay, did you get a note from Yami saying that he was going to end his life?"

"Yes… how did you know…"

"I stopped him from trying to kill himself on a bridge. Look Yugi, he is here with me at my summer place right now. And right now, he is feeling really guilty because he thinks you hate him."

"I could never hate him!" I pulled the phone away from my ear at the high pitch yell Yugi gave.

"Jeez Yugi, lower you disciples a bit okay?" I heard him sighed.

"Sorry, but why would Yami think I hate him, I've been worried sick. Me and the gang have looked over all of Domino for him and have yet to find a trace of him… and why am I being told that he is alive NOW after I had a panic attack on the day he disappeared, which was almost a week ago…" I could tell that he must be pinching the bridge of his nose right now.

"Not my fault, I wasn't sure if he wanted you to know alright?" I sighed before speaking again. "Yugi, do you think you can come up here, I bet Yami would really love to see you right now, but what ever you do, don't bring the others with you okay?

Yugi agreed and I gave him directions to this place. Now all I have to do is wait for the kid to come here and maybe Yami will see things differently about his best friend.

TBC

--

Please review.

This was a hard one since I didn't want Yami to try and kill himself, he won't while Yugi or Mokuba are around, but I did have him sad about himself. The scene in the bedroom was something that I've wanted to put into this story for a while, just to make it seem like Kaiba and Yami have something going on, but that won't be for a while. I still have to set some things up.


	5. Chapter 5

AHHH!!!! Where the hell have I been with this story?!

Well, I've been kinda busy with some of my other stories and stuff but I came up with a brilliant idea for this story while I was on the bus and I wanted to get back to work on this story again. YAY! I'm finally updating again!

I should state this, I'm changing my original plans for chapter five to fit the story better and I should also state that this story is not a long story; it might get up to eight chapters. I was thinking of a sequel but we have to see how the story pans out.

Also, this story takes place in late November-early December at this point, it will be around January when the story ends.

All the stores are owned by me, the outfit designs are based off outfits I've created or from things I've seen. The Lunch Box is not a real restaurant, not that I know of, but it's an Americana style place where you can sit down and eat or grab and go.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Beautiful Dawn**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"You told Yugi where I was?! Kaiba! I'm trying to give him some space away from me!"

"I'm sorry Yami, but I thought that he might be the one to make you try not to kill yourself! Why don't you call him up and ask him not to come!"

"Maybe I will!"

I stormed away from that stupid brunet I'm forced to live with. I slow down and turn to see that Kaiba was going right back to typing at his laptop and I frowned before leaving the room and walking over to the phone in the hall. I dialed the only number I know, aside from the emergency ones, and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello, Kame Game Shop, Yugi speaking."_

I bit my lip before speaking. "Hi Aibou…"

"_Mou… hang on…"_ I heard him tell someone that he was taking this to the other room and after a moment he came back. _"Sorry, had to tell the gang that I was going to speak in private. How are you Mou Hitori no Boku? You had me really worry…" _

"Aibou… I'm really sorry for causing you pain but I really need time to get over this whole thing I'm going through," I sat on the floor and spoke softly, "too much is going on and I'm so confused. This life, I wanted it so badly, but now I realize that I'm not made for it. Yugi, please understand, I need to try things out on my own and I don't want to burden you or your friends."

"_Yami you are not a burden to us and they are your friends as well."_

"Yugi… they were your friends first, meaning that they are your friends not mine. I don't want to borrow things from you anymore, I gave that up after we separated but I don't own anything under my name, you and the others gave me stuff, but I don't own anything on my own. Maybe some time away from the city and you guys, no offence, will do me some good. Kaiba's trying to help me and I think he can make me better so I can come home."

"…"

"Yugi?"

"_You like Kaiba don't you?" _

My face went white then red at that little comment before I barked into the phone, "I do not!!" I'm sure, right now, that Yugi's normally sweet smile has turned into an all-out smug smirk that could rival Kaiba's own.

"_Yes you do, you said that he can make you better." _

"I do not!"

"_Yes you do."_

"I. DO. NOT."

I heard Yugi laugh a bit and could tell he was smiling. _"Alright, whatever you say, but do you want me to come over or will that be too much at the moment?"_

"Too much, as I said, I need time away from my normal life." I replied as I stood back up, knowing that the conversation was coming to an end.

"_Okay Mou Hitori. I have to go back; the others are getting noisy, but if you and Kaiba get in bed together, remember to use a condom!"_ He laughed and I slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Shut up Yugi!"

"You already hung up, he can't hear you."

The sudden voice made me jolt and I turned to see that Kaiba had just walked out of his office. "Oh, Kaiba, don't scare me like that." I heard him chuckle and I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I scared the pants off you."

"Huh?" I looked down and saw that my pants had indeed fallen off.

Shit.

A sigh came from Kaiba after he finished laughing at me. "Looks like you can't borrow my clothing anymore. We need to take you shopping for something that will fit you." I blinked and tilted my head as I pulled the pants back up again.

"You… you want to take me shopping? No one has ever asked me that!" I was a bit taken back by this since no one really has; I've just used the clothing the others gave me. But since I actually only own one outfit that fit me here, I guess I could use some other clothing.

"Well, you can't keep wearing my clothing; you're practically swimming in them. Now let's go, I need to get out of the house right now. I've finished my work early and I want to go out and eat." He walked past me and headed for the stairs with my tailing behind.

"What, you don't like my cooking?"

"I ADORE your cooking, but I want to go out and eat and give you a break from being my chef."

"I see." I smiled at the comment. "By the way, will Mokuba be coming with us?"

Kaiba stopped and turned to call at Mokuba, asking if he wanted to come, but there was a no in reply but the boy asked if we could find him new black tie.

"Alright! We'll be back and we are picking up dinner!" He turned to me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked into the front entrance area and slipped on our shoes, I had to borrow a coat from Kaiba since it was getting colder out now and winter would be approaching soon. We slipped out the door and headed for his car. As we left the driveway, Kaiba turned to me.

"So, I heard you talking to Yugi. What is it that you do not do?"

"Shut up Kaiba."

* * *

I decided that we were going to go shopping in the fashion district of Domino, just on the outskirts of the city with was luckily near the other mansion. I noticed that Yami had the far off look again and I sighed. "So… what did you say to Yugi?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at me. "I told him not to come by because I needed time to be away from him and the others and to sort this out on my own."

"Where do I fit in all this? Don't you want to be away from me too?"

"Not really, I need you for moral support because I wouldn't want listen to all the bullshit that comes from my friends about them wanting to help but not actually helping me. You, however, have saved me every time I tried to kill myself and you have talked to me on this. I don't really know how to repay you for all you have done."

"Just don't kill yourself. That's all I ask."

He nodded and we kept driving until I stopped at a store. "The Good-Bad Guy Outlet? Never heard of it, is this one of those melodrama stores?" Yami asked as he got out and looked at the slightly large store.

"It's a store you might like, though I doubt that they sell leather here."

"Leather is a very nice think to wear dipshit…"

We walked inside and we started picking out clothing for Yami to wear. I gave him the pile of clothing and informed him to pick out different pieces and put them on. He nodded and walked in to the changing station as I sat down and took a look around. This place was s clothing store that sold the latest clothing that could be worn a social events or as comfortable casual wear.

Mokuba found this place and he usually shops here, speaking of him, I found a tie he might like. Black with grey stars, he'll love this. A few moments later, Yami came out. He wore a red dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up a bit. A loose black tie was around his neck and he wore black pinstripe pants and black dress pants.

"What do you think; this outfit could go with a lot of different colors Kaiba." He moved around a bit to let me see how it looked at different angles.

"It's good, but it could also be worn with a dark grey or black vest and a few chains. It looks good. Let's see some other stuff, but if you want to wear that when we leave you can change back into it."

He nodded and changed into a different outfit. This one was a pine-green polo and tan dress pants with a tan peddler hat (looks kinda like one of those beggar's hats that you see movie orphans wearing) on his head.

Yami then changed into a sky-blue button shirt with the sleeve rolled down and white jeans along with a navy-blue belt and white penny loafers. I laughed at him in this one but told him it was good.

"I like these ones, let's get them and try another store Kaiba." Yami came out in the clothing he originally wore in here, holding the folded outfits he tried on, a few other outfits that he could mix and match, and the shoes. I nodded and got those purchased, though the cashier was trying to flirt with Yami half the time we were paying and he was a bit upset by this.

Next I took him to the Classy Hat store where he tried on accessories of different kinds, playing with hats that were of all kinda of styles and cracking jokes when he placed some on his head. This store was a bit off since it was retro in different ways, but Yami just kept running around and enjoying himself.

I'm glad that he was smiling and not looking upset. I was brought out of my thoughts when Yami came up to me wearing pink feather boa, a large rimmed, pink and purple hat, and holding a fake cigarette holder while large, purple tinted sequenced sun glasses were on his face.

"How do I look, darling?" He spoke in a snobby, woman voice that got me chuckling.

"Marvelous madam, what are you doing Yami?"

"Having fun for shits and giggles." He took the hat and glasses off. "This place is really cool; do you think they have collars and wristbands here?"

"Probably, we can check the other side but put those away first."

"Alright." He nodded and ran off before coming back without the stuff and we walked to the other side where Yami looked at punk jewelry. I looked around as well until I spotted a collar that made me smirk. "What's so funny?" Yami asked as he walked over.

"Let's get this one for Jou and see what happens."

The collar had a dog tag on it that read 'Bad Dog' and Yami rolled his eyes before snickering. "Maybe, we'll see on that."

He turned away and looked at wristbands and fingerless gloved until he settled on three stripped bands, two sets of fingerless gloves, a few chains, an ankh necklace with a blue gem in the center, a new buckle collar, along with a black and green stripped stocking hat with three tips on it that all have bells and toy bats. The front of the hat said 'You WISHED you had this hat', Yami had a weird sense of humor.

The last place we went was The Black Tie House and it was a suit store. "You want me to get a suit Kaiba?" Yami asked, looking at me before we got out.

"Well, what if you ever get invited to a party or something and you want to look your best? It's always good to have one on hand."

"Do you have?"

"I have a lot, but only for work or parties. Most of the time I'm in simple dress clothing or my coats." I frowned when I heard Yami snicker, most likely about my coats which I happen to like thank you very much. We walked inside and I let Yami pick out whatever outfit he wants.

He happened to spot a really nice black suit. He then picked out a deep grey dress shirt along with a dark-crimson tie that made the outfit look stylish and would work in most situations if he went to social events. We purchased this and left.

"That was fun Kaiba, where are we going next?"

"I don't know, but we have to pick up dinner since I told you not to cook tonight."

"Can we go to The Lunch Box? Jou and Yugi took me there during my first week and I'm craving mozzarella sticks right now."

"Where is this place, I'm sure Mokuba would like to get something from there." I asked and Yami gave me the directions. We went through the drive-true since I did NOT want to go inside at all. Yami got mozzarella sticks along with chicken strips, I got Mokuba a double cheese burger, and I got myself some chowder since I don't really eat fatty foods.

We soon arrived home and Mokuba attacked us, took his food, and ran off stating that he was going to go and play video games, leaving us in a daze.

* * *

I looked out at the sky above from the balcony, seeing the lovely clear night sky above. I was actually a little surprised at how nice Kaiba was to me today, but looking back on it now; we aren't the same people we are when we are on the playing field.

People don't keep their duelist make up on all the time and we both have lives to live, though I'm not sure I really have one now since I still want to off myself. But I think I'll follow Kaiba's advice to try and get out of this state, but I doubt I will get out of it permanently.

I shivered and pulled the sweat jacket I got today a bit closer to my body, Kaiba was nice to buy me all these outfits for myself, he looked like he had fun today when were shopping, I ever saw him smile a few times, it looks nice on him.

"_You like Kaiba don't you?"_

I blushed deeply, remembering what Aibou said to me over the phone. Maybe I like Kaiba, I mean, he's an attractive guy and he actually isn't always an asshole when you get to know him better, but I can't like him. I would only have my heart broken if he rejected me and I'm already pretty suicidal as it is…

"Uhh… this is giving me a headache…" I scratched my head and groaned slightly, put a hand on my shoulder alerted me and I turned to see Kaiba looking at me.

"Are you alright Yami? You've been a bit quiet since we got home." He spoke softly and I looked away from him.

"I've just been thinking things over Kaiba, it's just that… this is so much right now, I mean, look how unstable I am. I can snap at anytime and just kill myself without thinking! But you keep doing all these nice things for me and I don't know what to do…!" Why am I crying, why am I gripping his shirt, why is he holding me?

"I'm so confused… I'm messed up big time Kaiba…"

"Shh… just relax… Yami, we can talk about this in the morning alright, it's late and you need sleep, we have to see Mokuba off tomorrow anyway alright?" He looked down at me and I nodded. Kaiba wiped away a tear from my cheek and led me back to my bed and got me in.

"See you in the morning Yami." He spoke, walking to the door. I waved at him and he closed the door.

TBC

* * *

I have a big plan for the next chapter; it's going to be long. There will be a lemon coming up BTW, so be on the look out for that. Sorry about Yami losing it, I wanted some emotion. Yami's not calling him Seto right now since he's a bit… nervous. I would wear Yami's clothing, I love outfits like that, and he is still wearing the PJs that Kaiba gave him since they forgot to buy some. BTW, that last time I updated was 08-08-08. XD

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Let us hit over fifty reviews by the end of this story.

Thank you all for the love and this chapter contains parts of a lemon. I hope you enjoy, but if you want to read a really dirty one by me, go read chapter five of Fairy Tale Dreams.

Much thanks goes to Toxic Hathor, one of the coolest people to ever write anything Kaiba/Yami related, for looking over the first part of this for me. I personally don't like this opening, but she loves it so I'm good. *grins*

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Beautiful Dawn**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"_Seto… I don't know…"_

"_Don't worry… I'll teach you…"_

"AHHHH!!!"

My eyes opened wide and I shot up in bed, looking around. Shit! I was NOT just dreaming of me and Kaiba having sex! Why would I even dream that if I don't want him?! Okay, I do want him but that's besides the point!

Uhh… it's not even morning yet… I noticed that the door opened and I saw the faint outline of a person.

"Yami, is everything okay?"

It's Kaiba! "Umm… I just had a bad dream, woke me up and whatever…"

"Hn. Is it okay if you I sleep in here? Mokuba stole my bed because his is too hard."

_No_. "Yes." I scooted over and Kaiba fell right on the bed. He shifted a bit and looked at me.

"What was your nightmare about?"

I frowned, blushing. I didn't really want to tell him that I want him to touch me like he did in the dream… "I don't really want to talk about it Kaiba…"

"How come you've been calling me Kaiba all day? You just started calling me by Seto." He placed his hand on mine and I shot back. I don't know what happened next, but I snapped.

"I like you Kaiba! Alright?! You have been so nice to me lately and you keep smiling at me too! You're a great guy and you are trying so hard to keep me from killing myself! I really like you Kaiba… but I don't think I deserve your kindness let alone having the privilege of calling you by your first name…"

I won't say I love him, I just can't say those words to a man like him, even if I want so badly…

"I want you to think about what I said Kaiba…" I laid down to try and get some sleep which was difficult since he was so close to me. I can still feel those blue-eyes on me, I can hear him breathing, I feel and hear him shifting closer to me and Kaiba wraps his arms around my waist. Gods I must be beet red right now.

"Let me get this straight. You like me a lot but you don't think you deserve the kindness I am showing you?" I nodded and he continued.

"Yami, that is freakin' horse shit right there and you know it. Yami, I'm not doing these things because I have to, I'm doing them because I want to. You may be depressed and suicidal, feeling that you have nothing to live for, but stop and think. What had brought a smile on your face since you got a second chance at life?"

I blinked and thought for a moment. Yugi, of course, since he is my Aibou, but since started feeling nothing for like, Kaiba has made me smile. He makes me happy. He is the one who saved me, took me to his home, and let me have my own things rather than borrow from others.

"You make me happy."

"Do you feel depressed when you're around me?"

"No."

"Do you want to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Then do what makes you happy, I don't want you being upset."

"You won't regret this?" I turned and looked into understanding blue-eyes. "You're okay with how I am?"

"I only want you to stop being depressed. Everything else is fine." Kaiba was speaking the truth; I can see it on his face. I moved close and lightly kissed his cheek, but he turned and kissed me on the lips. My eyes must be bigger then saucer plates because I was kissing Kaiba and he's enjoying it!

Gods above… this is so good… I've never kissed him before but it feels so natural. Like kissing Seth back when I was Pharaoh. My feelings for Seth are just like my ones for Kaiba since he was my priest. I moaned softly when his tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him taste.

I don't think I'm going to sleep after this, as long as we don't do anything else.

* * *

The car ride to drop Mokuba off at school was quiet.

Last night was an unexpected event between Yami and me, but at least he doesn't have the far off look in his eyes anymore. Actually, he's asleep in the back seat. I told him just to stay home and get some rest, but he insisted on coming with us. I pulled up to the school and Mokuba got out.

"Hey Nii-san, is Yami okay? He's knocked out in the back and hasn't woken up once?"

"He's fine, just had a rough night. Now you need to get to class. See you soon and call if there is any trouble.

"Alright. See ya Seto." Mokuba smiled and closed the passenger side door and ran toward the building. I sighed softly and looked at Yami who shifted and sat up yawning. He turned and looked at me.

"Is Mokuba at school…?"

"Yeah, he just left. Yami, how are you feeling about this…" I don't know if I can call it a relationship since no one had really said much. All we did last night was kiss and talk. He told me how his life was after he got his body and broke down when he got to the recent state of depression he was in. I stayed with him all night.

Yami looked at me for a moment. "It's all new, for the both of us, but I like it and I want to see where this is going and I hope it goes well." He smiled softly and moved closer so we could kiss softly. We pulled away so he could move to the front seat.

The ride back wasn't as quiet as the ride to. Yami wanted to talk and be informed me of silly things that his friends had done. All the while I thought about things between me and him but a small hand on my arm made me turn to him.

"You okay Seto?" He started calling me by my first name again.

"I'm fine," I replied, looking back at the road, "I was just thinking that I want to take things slow, so I don't hurt you since I really don't want to know what would happen if I did."

"So just kissing and hugging?"

I nodded and we reached the mansion.

"I'm gonna start up some brunch, is that okay Seto?"

I nodded, saying I would be in my office.

* * *

I just can't stop smiling, I'm doing much better then I was a few weeks ago. Seto is so… I can't really say nice since he would say he's not, but he cares, that's it. He's letting me sleep in his room and all we do is kiss, but once in a while he'll kiss my neck and stuff.

Maybe… maybe he wants to have sex soon. I mean, we are about four weeks into this relationship we have, and we both have urges…

"Yami the water's boiling."

I blinked and looked at the pan before adding in the noodles. "Sorry Seto, I guess I spaced out."

"Whatever, you know what I found out?" Seto spoke softly in my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist. I shiver as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"What?"

"Mokuba is staying at Yugi's place for Christmas, leaving us the house…" He nipped my ear and I blushed.

About a week ago, winter break started fro Yugi, the gang and Mokuba. The younger Kaiba had been pestering me and Seto since he found out about us. Aibou has been the same, but over the phone. Since me and Seto got together, I've been feeling better, he seems to be, no, he **IS** my reason to keep living.

We haven't actually had sex yet so I'm a bit nervous, though Seto likes to bit and nip along with sucking and licking me above the belt line, but we have yet to go below that line just yet. Hopefully, we can soon…

"Yami, you're spacing out again."

I blinked again and started stirring the noodles. "Sorry again Seto, I've just had a lot on my mind."

Seto nodded and took my wrist, kissing the scar on it. "Stop kissing anything other then my lips." I chuckled and turned in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me softly, as usual, before making it a heated kiss. I moaned softly, pulling on his shirt as he ran his hands through my hair, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the bitter flavor of imported black coffee on Seto's tongue as he licked the cavern of my mouth.

We pulled away to breath but started kissing once more until he stopped. "We better end it right now; it looks like dinner is ready."

I pouted but went back to my task, my cheeks still tinted red.

* * *

"You look nice."

"Mm… how so?"

"I like you in my clothing."

"Seto, I've been wearing your PJs for the past few weeks… mm… rub there again."

We were sitting on my bed and Yami was on his stomach. He asked for a back rub in return for him giving me one. Its Christmas night and Yami went all out on dinner for us. He even got me a nice suit jacket with a blue-eyes tailored on the cuff of the left sleeve. Mokuba helped him pay for it. I'm going to give him his gift in 4… 3… 2…

"Yami, will you move in with me?"

Crimson-eyes looked right at me; a large smile was on his face. "You really want me to live with you?"

"Of course."

"Then my answer is yes."

He leaned up and sat in my lap. I kissed his lips softly, pulling him close. Yami parted his lips and stuck his tongue out; I could feel it on my lips so I parted my own to taste him, hearing a satisfied moan come from Yami as I sucked on his tongue.

I moaned as well, he was trying to dry hump me right now and frankly it was turning me on even more then before. I think he knew this because he was blushing. I could see his member growing under the silk pants.

"Do you want me to take care of this?" I asked, touching it lightly. A small moan escaped his lips.

"Seto… I don't know…"

"Don't worry… I'll teach you."

Carefully, I placed his down on his back, his head on the pillows. Easily, I pulled his shirt up and assaulted his left nipple. A small cry came from Yami as he twisted a bit. Using my right hand, I pulled off his pants and boxers. I looked at Yami, how beautiful his naked form was in the dull clear light from the string of Christmas light on the windows.

I smirked before taking his hard member, rubbing pre-cum all around the velvet tip with my thumb before replacing my hand with my mouth. The taste was strange but this was amazing. Yami started bucking already, moaning and saying my name, which was kind of a turn on to me. I pulled my mouth away and he looked at me, a pout on his face.

"Why… did you stop?" The king in front of me asked and I smirked.

"Because I wanted you to cum when I'm inside you."

* * *

At the start of this, I remembered my dream. I remembered how everything was just like the dream, only I'm awake now. Seto… even if he is just using his fingers to enter me now… he's only making me want to cum on the spot.

He's stopped, saying something about lubing himself up. I can't really tell what's going on, my body is just feeling amazing things and the show has yet to even start.

I let out a cry, there was a sudden swift bit of motion as something entered me, Gods Seto, I don't think you get very far with how big you… Oh sweet Amun!

I've never felt anything like this in my life! This is the most amazing feeling! He keeps hitting my pleasure spot, it feels so good. His movements, his moans, his eyes, this is only making me want to cum on the spot.

I can't do that, I have to make this last longer. I want this to last longer so I can get the full feeling of pleasure!

"Ahh… Seto…! Faster, harder!" I commanded, looking at him and gripping the sheets, my legs wrapped tightly around him. He did as he was told and I cried out, arching my back.

He kept thrusting deeper and faster into me, making me moan and cry out his name until…

Everything ended with a firework show of white essence that hit his waist and my stomach, I came and I was dizzy from the process. He kept going, moaning and then his pressed in one last time before groaning and releasing deeply inside me.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me, the afterglow was still surrounding us both and I turned, smiling at him and sighing softly, moving closer until I was curled up close to him.

I closed my eyes, feeling his fingers running through my hair and I smiled, my life was perfect.

* * *

A week has passed since that wonderful night, which was followed by some more and I wanted to go and visit Seto at Kaiba Corp since he had a meeting or something. I wanted to show him the new recipe I had been working on since he likes my cooking.

He is always a fun lab rat when it comes to this.

I snickered and passed by Isono who told me that Seto was in his office. I nodded and walked over to the office, the small dish held close. But then I heard something, something that made my heart drop.

"Ms. Kaiser…" I started.

"How about you and me go out for dinner on Friday?" I blinked, hearing a slight gasping sound but my attention went back to the girl in front of me. "Shall we? I mean, we have known each other for such a long time now."

I peeked past the corner and saw a white haired girl, who looked like that Kisara girl from Egypt, talking to Seto.

And she was standing really close, but what she said… it…

"How about you and me go out for dinner on Friday?"

I gasped, and something inside me felt like it died, I walked away, still hearing her speak.

"Shall we? I mean, we have known each other for such a long time now."

I picked up speed and walked over to an empty desk near by and wrote something down on a note and looked for Isono.

"Oh, Mr. Yami, did you find him?"

I didn't look at the man. "No… he wasn't at his office… could you give this to him when you see him…?" I handed the dish to Isono and he took it before I dashed out of there, tears pouring down my face.

TBC

* * *

One more chapter to go. Sorry about the lemon, I don't know how to write one through someone's point of view, hope that's okay. But if you want a dirty lemon, then read the story I mentioned at the top.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter for Beautiful Dawn.

Thank you all for the reviews and support of the past months on both Deviant Art and Fanfiction. You constant review, alerts, favorites, and death threats are what kept me going and from leaving this story in the dust, which I almost did before…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Washing the World Away (a song by Crossfade) And Goodbye My Lover, some lyrics were used in Yami's note, is owned by James Blunt.

Sorry about the songs, but they remind me so much of this fic.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Beautiful Dawn**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

I walked out of my office; I needed to bring some files to another room before Yami gets here so I don't forget them later. As I walked out, I passed my secretary, Ms. Kisara Kaiser.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba." She smiled at me, but I only nodded.

I never cared for her, she was a good worker though but she kept looking at me strangely and would make odd comments. She walked up to me and stopped me from continuing my little walk. "Ms. Kaiser, I need to get past you…" I frowned when she got into my personal bubble.

"Mr. Kaiba… I have to ask you something. I've worked with you for sometime now and I've developed certain…"

Don't you dare…

"Feelings for you…" She started playing with my tie and I frowned deeply.

"Ms. Kaiser…" I started.

"How about you and me go out for dinner on Friday?" I blinked, hearing a slight gasping sound but my attention went back to the girl in front of me. "Shall we? I mean, we have known each other for such a long time now."

Sighing, I pushed her back. "Ms. Kaiser, I'm sorry but I'm already have someone."

She looked at me in disbelief. "You're already taken?! But you have never mentioned anyone and I have not seen any women around you since I've been here!"

"Whoever said I was dating a woman?"

"You're gay?!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the poor girl. I could have flat out stepped all over her heart, but then Yami would wonder why my secretary was bawling her eyes out over me being gay. Though… that would amuse me, I probably should have done that then.

I chuckled as I walked past Isono who turned to me. "Master Seto, Yami came by, looking for you."

Blinking, I turned and looked at him. "Yami came by?"

"Yes, he said you weren't in your office so he handed me this and left." Isono handed me a small dish with a note on top.

I didn't run into Yami at all while I was at my office or when I left. I nodded and said my thanks to Isono as he I handed the folders to him and told him to file those.

Walking back to my office, I passed Kisara who was crying. Well, that put a smirk on my face, serves her right. Closing my door and walking over to my desk, I opened the dish to find caramel marshmallow squares. So this was the new recipe he told me about, better try one.

Not bad, like the taste but I hate how sticky it is.

My eyes drifted to the note card that came with the small gift. Wonder what it says… I picked it up and looked at it, but I frowned deeply.

_Seto, this is just a small gesture of my love for you. Hope you like it, I doubt I'll ever make it again… actually, I doubt I'll make anything else. Don't wait for me at the mansion; I don't think I'm ever coming home._

_Seto, there is a song that I want you to know about, it goes like this…_

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
_

_My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

…

_I love you Seto, and good bye._

What does this mean…? No, no! He can't! He told me he was happy!

Fuck!

I dropped the note and grabbed my jacket and keys. I have to stop him, before it's too late!

* * *

How… how could I be so stupid…?

Seto only wanted to be with me just to keep me from being depressed… I guess he was actually straight after all. It's cold, but not cold enough. I wish there was more snow, maybe I could just lie in a snow bank and just freeze to death. That would solve everything, but then people would find me later in the spring.

Shit, how long have I been running? Where am I? Wait, I know this road, I was here before, and this leads to the park. And if I take this street… it might lead me back to where everything should have ended.

The bridge…

This is where I should have died, but Seto stopped me. No, don't think about him, it will only make things worse…

But he doesn't love me, he never has.

There are no cars, it's not the busy time of the day, now is a good time.

I get on the railing and look at the dark waters below. My watery grave awaits. Gods above, why can't I stop crying! Stop it you idiot!

Biting my lip, I take on last look at the city. The sky line looks pretty in the winter sunset, kinda like the fall dawn.

So beautiful…

I keep thinking of this song I hear once. It sounds kinda like me during the second verse…

_I find that no one understands me  
Feel so alone  
Does anyone feel the way I do  
(I just wanna take all this love)  
This pain could all be over  
If I just blinked an eye _

I just laugh a bit, wiping a few tears away as I look in front of me, smiling sadly.

"Good bye everyone, it's been great, but I need to stop living. I was suppose to have died months ago, but I didn't. Now, though, I can finish what I start. Seto… I love you…"

I let go of the railing and fell.

The wind, the snow, the cold air… I can feel it all as I fall.

A voice?

I can hear a voice.

Sounds like…

"Yami..!"

"Set-?"

Painful, cold, darkness… can't… focus…

_Keep holding on to some star  
That stops me from  
Washing the world away_

* * *

I won't let him die! I can't, he means too much to me!

Where is he?! Fuckin' ai! I can't fine that spiky head of his anywhere!

I know he is not at the mansion or at the Game Shop because he would never kill himself there! He probably wouldn't do it where a lot of people could see him or where his body could be easily found…

I stopped at a red light, a thought came to me.

When he tried to kill himself the first time, it was in the early morning at the bridge. He's gonna kill himself at the bridge! The light turned green and I put the car at a higher speed.

That little… shit, why would he even go back to killing himself!? What would cause this sudden change in him!? Isono said that Yami came to visit me and he didn't find me, but

I've been in my office all day… maybe, maybe he saw me and Kisara talking, I thought I heard a gasp.

Oh God, he must have heard her talking to me and thinks that we are…

I speed up and get to bridge.

There he is! I stop the car and jump out. No! He let go!

"Yami!" I run over to the side that he jumped and run down the hill leading to the bank.

"Yami!" I call again, he must have heard me.

"Yami..!"

"Set-?" I see his eyes, dull and lifeless blank pools of crimson, before he hits the water.

He's not rising… he's not rising! I'm going in! Removing my jacket, I jump right into the water.

Shit! This is stupid! It's colder then a well digger's ass and I can't see! Wait, I hit something, feels like a hand. I taste blood in the water.

I pull the hand and bring the rest of the body close and rise to the surface. Looking down, Yami's head is bleeding and his lips are blue, he's not breathing.

He's out cold, but I can feel a small pulse on his neck.

Oh thank God, he's alive!

I get out of the water and wrap my jacket around him; he needs it more then me. I have to get him to the hospital, he needs medical attention!

* * *

System…

… System restart… all systems go…

Gods… my head feels like it's full of rocks. Where am I… my eyelids are too heavy to open. I smell something. Smells like medical alcohol.

The afterlife shouldn't smell of something that awful, where am I?

The afterlife shouldn't be like this where I can't see and I hear beeping sounds.

Fuck.

I'm alive and I'm in a hospital…

But how did I end up in the hospital? I thought I jumped from the bridge and everything went black and cold from there.

But I heard Seto's voice, calling to me.

He saved me, but why would he do such a thing? Why would he want to be near someone like me? What is this, this thing in my hand? Wait, I know what this is… this is his hand! Seto's next to me?

Why can't I open my eyes, I so tired… no, I want to be awake; I want to know why he is here!

"Yami…?"

I turn my head, his voice sounds so tired and upset.

"Se… Seto…" My own voice, harsh and dry from lack of water, but I taste the cold liquid as a cup is placed to my lips.

"Yami, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired… and my head hurts…"

"You hit your head when you hit the water, you're lucky that it just knocked you out rather then giving you a concussion. You were also suffering from a bit of hypothermia from the cold water and from wearing such thin clothing."

"Oh…" I can't kill myself I guess, this sucks.

"You okay?" I felt his squeeze my hand.

"No…"

"Yami, why did you try and kill yourself again?"

Slowly, I opened my heavy eyes to see a blur before they focused of a worried Seto. I frowned deeply and looked away.

"I saw you with someone else, she was talking all lovey-dovey and you weren't doing anything. I thought that you were cheating on me and I just snapped and wanted to die again…"

"She? Oh, that woman you must have saw was my secretary, she was hitting on me and I kept glaring at her, I guess at the angle you must have been at didn't show me. Yami, I don't like women, you know that. You… you mean a lot to me Yami, I was actually scared."

I blinked. "Scared?"

"I jumped in the water, you weren't breathing and your head was bleeding. For a moment I thought you died… I…" He couldn't continue, but I knew what he wanted to say.

Using what little strength I had, I moved up off the bed and just wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't have to say anymore Seto, I know. I'm sorry; I'll never do what I did again because I know that you will keep me from that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and looked over his shoulder, seeing the sun rising through the window. The colors on this foggy winter morning had a poetic air to them.

A beautiful dawn.

END

* * *

That is the end of Beautiful Dawn, took a while though because I forgot the original plot.

Notes, the title is from the opening line of James Blunt's song Beautiful Dawn, this story was to capture the mind of an unappreciated hero, and I highly doubt Kaiba would actually say I love you.

Also, I suggest you listen to Goodbye My Lover, it is a very sad song and I felt like the first part fit this story.

Please take note that this story is not over, there is a sequel in the works. At this point, there are two chapters written and it is still centered on Yami and Kaiba. Sadly, it will be a little darker then this story.

The story is called Never Coming Home and here is a sneak preview:

* * *

I shake it off, but it still seems to be there. I decided to just sing along with the song.

_I think we should finally let this go  
We both know it's the end of the road_

Just as I finished cooking, I heard the phone ring and I picked it up, the caller id said it was Isono. I turned off my mp3 player and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Umm… Master Yami…"_

"Yes Isono?" He sounded upset and worried.

"_I think you and Master Mokuba should come to the hospital right now." _

"Why?"

"_Master Seto… he's been in an accident…"_

I felt the whole world crumble underneath me as I heard those words. The lines from the song came to my head; the two lines that made my heart feel heavy as I listened…

_One more thing that you should know  
I'm not ever coming home_

* * *

Please stay tune and review. And thank you all for staying this long and for all your reviews. And please review chapter six before this one! *begs that you do to get over fifty reviews*

*bows* Thank you for your time my dear friends and I hope to see you soon again.


End file.
